(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for creating a decking/flooring and to a method for installing same.
(2) Prior Art
Concrete deck slabs, such as those used in parking garages, expand and contract with changes in temperature. They also experience significant flexing due to constant changes in the weight of vehicular loads. These conditions almost always result in leaks; which allow water, salt, and other traffic related chemicals to deteriorate concrete and steel reinforcements under the deck. Prior sealing systems wee either not elastic enough to expand and contract with the concrete or not tough enough to hold up to the vehicular traffic, usually resulting in the return of leaks in just a few years.
Rooftop decks suffer from a number of problems resulting from their exposure to environmental elements and from use as recreational, athletic and/or other pedestrian facilities. They too suffer from leaks which allow water and other chemicals to deteriorate concrete and/or steel reinforcements under the deck.
Moisture and water vapor can create a serious concern with below-grade flooring applications. The moisture and water vapor can lead to cracking, swelling, delaminating, and subsurface movement.
Facilities such as locker rooms, aerobic studios, manufactured areas, weight rooms, and high traffic corridors all have floors which may be subject to cracking and/or delamination as a result of everyday use.
Replacing concrete deck slabs, roof decks, and flooring can be very expensive. It is desirable to provide an underlayment system which helps increase the life of the structure that it will support.